


worth it

by neobiasedx



Series: somehow, we fell in love without falling (nct one shot series) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, hes also the library assistant, hyuck is pissed af, jaehyun is the basketball coach (as usual), mark is suffering but is that really new, taeyong owns a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: mark just really needs to know when the library fucking closes





	worth it

**Author's Note:**

> here's thiS markhyuck fic i wrote because i was bored

04/06/18, 4:02 PM

Mark is fucking stressed, but it’s not like that’s new.

Hell week, as deemed by the student body of NCT HS, was coming up soon, and Mark was drowning in homework and projects. Who the fuck in the school system decided that, “Oh, let’s do away with finals, but give the kids projects and tests every 5th week out of the 6 weeks, because we completely forget to do anything in weeks 1 to 4!” Ok, apparently that’s not how it was supposed to work, but with the lazy teachers and school wide events, everything gets crammed into Hell Week anyway. 

Mark looked down at his to-do list he was forced to make in advisory, and sighed.

MARK LEE’S HELL WEEK TO DO LIST  
Record your damn band playing test  
Study for the damn bimonthly calc assessment  
Write up the whole damn English presentation, because you were stuck with Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun, who are damn good friends but spend too much time staring at each other to do their own damn parts of the damn project  
Do the online quiz for technology, and thank your damn stars you have Coach Jung instead of Mr. Lee  
Cram for the damn chem test you have, and pray to get Mr. Kim for phys next year  
Basketball prac. From 6 to whenever the fuck Coach Jung wants, and win another damn game because, as Mark Lee: Resident Steph Curry, it’s your fucking job  
Study for the damn bimonthly APUSH assessment  
Actually have fun in choir, because playing the guitar for them is the best part of every damn day

As soon as the bell rang at 3:35, he grabbed his stuff to run for his favorite spot in the library, a secluded corner next to the trees, where he could see the May showers fall gently onto the leaves of the trees that Mark had planted with his Boy Scout troop. It’s been approximately 20 minutes since he sat down, earbuds in, ready to get to work. He hasn’t been able to get anything done, as he spent most of those 20 minutes finding the perfect study playlist to use, and then bopping to his favorite movie soundtracks. (Mark holds the record for the longest rant ever recorded amongst his friend group, and it was about how Love Simon, The Greatest Showman, and Black Panther had the best soundtracks of the entire school year.) 

So he hasn’t been able to do anything productive, unless you count pulling his chem, calc, and APUSH flashcards out of his backpack. He had to keep his current rank one status for the rest of this year and then another, so he sighed once more and dove into the real stress of Hell Week. 

04/06/18, 5:47 PM

Calc, chem, and APUSH have been successfully crammed for, or at least crammed for enough that Mark is sure that he will get at least a 95. He’ll probably have to study again right before each test, but that isn’t much of a problem. English is almost completely finished, and since it isn’t due for a couple of days, Mark thinks that he can tie it up over the weekend. If he’s lucky, he could even get the dynamic duo to stop ogling each other and do something. The quiz was so easy, the tired boy didn’t even have to google all the answers like he usually would. The trombone playing test he could do on Monday morning in the practice rooms, and he had about ten minutes to kill before basketball. 

Pulling out his earbuds, Kendrick Lamar and SZA get cut short in the middle of their chorus. He decides that getting to practice a little early wouldn’t hurt, since the locker room wouldn’t be completely crowded and he could help Coach Jung out a little with set up. Getting into the coach’s good books would be a great move, even though Mark’s name is already the title of a couple chapters. He makes to rush out of the library, but finds his way blocked by the star of the choir class Mark plays guitar for, and wasted an elective on. (Mark wouldn’t really call it a waste, but that’s what he refers to it as when he talks to his sport-addicted uncles, who would much rather have him spend his free periods at the gym.) 

“Mark Lee, do you know what fucking time it is?”

The older boy stared at him in shock, not expecting the honey voiced kid to have such a sharp tongue. It’s not like Mark ever heard him speak outside of choir, the guy was a year younger than him. Nevertheless, his awkwardness took over as he checked his phone and eloquently said, “Uh..5:49?”

Donghyuck Lee stared at him with an intense amount of venom in his eyes. “Yeah, you fucking dickhead. The library closed like, an hour ago. Mrs. Smith stays behind a whole ass hour so you have somewhere to study before practice. Since she wasn’t fucking here today, I, her loyal library attendant, had to linger here, waiting for you to get a fucking clue. And I’m not a sweet old lady who has nothing to do except play bingo with her grandma friends. I have other shit to get to. Now please, next time? Don’t waste people’s time.”

Mark physically had his jaw wide open after Donghyuck’s rant. He shook his head and sputtered out, “Why didn’t anyone come up to me and like, TELL me?” The younger snorted and replied with, “Because you’re the most popular kid in the whole ass school. No one wants to waste your time, even if you’re wasting ours. Old Mrs. Smith isn’t ever going to say anything, but I think you gotta know anyway.” Mark apologized profusely. “I didn’t know? I swear to god I didn’t know. If I did, I wouldn’t have stayed so long. Oh my god, I’m really sorry, Donghyuck. If you want, I can make it up to you? I just..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to waste anyone’s time. I thought Mrs. Smith would kick me out when she had to. Ugh, I really didn’t me-”

The younger cut him off. “Hey, it’s ok. Just don’t do it again. See you later, Mark Lee.”

Mark followed him with his eyes as he walked down the hallways of NCT HS, a blush forming on his cheeks. Then he remembered that he had practice in a few minutes, and bolted towards the gym.

04/09/18, 3:37 PM

“You know, when I told you to stop wasting people’s time, I meant you should look up to library hours on NCT’s website. Maybe wear a watch or something. I didn’t mean that you should find a random spot on the dirty floor of our high school and study there.” Donghyuck leaned down to speak to Mark, who flushed red. He took the younger’s words to heart, and decided that he should find another place to study, where if he ever lost track of time, he wouldn’t ruin anyone else’s day.

“Yeah but..on the off chance that I forgot what time it was, I wouldn’t make anyone else stay back for me.” Mark hesitantly replied. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and extended his arm out to the older boy. He took it and was immediately pulled off the floor. The singing ace smiled, and said, “Pack up your shit. We’re going to Taeyong’s Cafe, and you’re not gonna waste my time at all.” Mark smiled, and let himself be dragged out of the school by the sophomore. 

04/09/18, 6:23 PM

Mark Lee is fucking stressed, but it’s not because of schoolwork right now.

Going to Taeyong’s with Donghyuck was probably the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him all year. The problem was, he was having too much fun with the younger to remember that he had basketball practice. By the time he got back to the school, Coach Jung had locked the side to the doors to the gym, with a sign attached to it saying, “Run laps around the school until practice is over. I hope you learn your lesson, Lee.” 

As Mark sighed and started his run, he couldn’t help the smile that emerged on his face, as he thought of the snarky, brown-haired, honey voiced sophomore. 

“This fucking hurts, but it’s fucking worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos, and i hoped you enjoyed this fic for my nct otp


End file.
